This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled Display Combining Structure for an Electronic Product earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Sep. 14, 1999, and there duly assigned Ser. No. 99-39329 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display connection structure of an electronic appliance having a display, and more particularly, to a display connection structure of an electronic appliance having a display that is adapted to be detachable from a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a portable electronic appliance having a display, such as a notebook computer, a web video-phone, and a digital video camera, the main body of the electronic appliance and a display are integrally assembled.
Considering the example of a notebook computer as an example of an electronic appliance having a conventional display, the notebook computer has a main body having the electronics for controlling the portable computer system, and a display for displaying images in accordance with a control signal generated by the main body.
Input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse capable of inputting operational instructions, peripheral devices such as a hard disk drive, Compact Disc-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) drive, modem, and Local Area Network (LAN) card, and an audio device capable of providing audio information are assembled in the main body. The display outputs information supplied from the main body in an image form. The display is foldable with respect to the main body by being hinged to a side of the main body. In addition, the display is connected to the main body by a ribbon-type cable.
The display cannot be separated from the main body because the display is directly hinged to the main body, and because the main body and the display are electrically connected by a ribbon-type cable. That is, when the main body or the display malfunctions, or reaches the end of its service life, or the display is replaced with a different size display, a user cannot directly replace the display with another. In addition, since the ribbon-type cable is exposed to the outside, the appearance of the electronic appliance is undesirable.
Exemplars of the art are U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,565 issued to Satou for Shielded Electronic Apparatus Having A Removable Shielded Display, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,139 issued to Satou for Portable Electronic Apparatus Haivng A Detachable Display Unit And a Socket Lid, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,630 issued to Ishizawa et al. for Computer System Having A Detachable Display, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,365 issued to Hsieh for Portable Computer System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,759 issued to Moriconi et al. for Removable Computer Display Interface, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,576 issued to Kim for Notebook Computer Having A Hinge Device Enabling A Display Unit to Be Separable from A Main Body, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,364 issued to Arney et al. for Display Attachment Apparatus.
I have noticed the art does not show an easy and reliable way of providing a display connection structure of an electronic appliance capable of allowing a display to be detachable from the main body of the electronic appliance.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a display connection structure of an electronic appliance, capable of allowing a display to be detachable from the main body of the electronic appliance.
It is another object to reduce the susceptibility to electromagnetic interference for a display unit for an electronic appliance.
It is yet another object to produce a safe disconnection of a display from the main body of an electronic appliance.
It is still another object to have the power disconnect simultaneously with the disconnection of the display unit from the main body of an electronic appliance.
It is still yet another object to have a quick and reliable disconnection and connection of a display device from a main body of an electronic appliance.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a display connection structure of an electronic appliance having a main body; a display for receiving an image signal from the main body and displaying an image; a connection unit including hinge pins rotatably installed at the main body, and housings provided at the display so as to be connected to the hinge pins and to pivot together with the hinge pins for detachably connecting the display to the main body; and an optical connector having portions provided at the main body and the display to correspond to each other for transmitting an image signal by means of light.
Here, it is preferable that the housing has a housing body having a front frame and a rear frame, and being secured to the display; and a hinge bracket installed in the housing body, provided with engagement slots fitted to the hinge pins during connection of the display to the main body.
It is preferable that the connection unit further has supporting brackets secured to the main body for supporting the hinge pins so that the hinge pins can be exposed to the outside of the main body.
In addition, it is preferable that the connection unit further has locking-unlocking units each for locking the housing and the hinge pins together, or unlocking the housing and the hinge pins from each other, and the locking-unlocking unit has a locking member movably installed within the housing to engage with or disengage from the locking groove formed at the head of the hinge pin; an elastic member for elastically biasing the locking member toward the locking groove so that the locking member can be locked into the locking groove; and an unlocking lever installed to be projected and exposed to the outside of the housing through an elongated guide hole formed at the housing, and to be movable within the elongated guide hole.
It is preferable that a sloped guide groove is formed at the head of the hinge pin for guiding the locking rod so that the locking rod can be engaged with the locking groove.
It is preferable that the optical connector has a light-emitting module having a laser diode array in which each diode emits light independently according to a driving signal, the light-emitting module being connected to a hinge pin so that it can pivot together with the hinge pin; and a light-receiving module having a photodetector array in which each photodetector converts an incident light signal into an electrical signal independently, the light-receiving module being installed at the display to be coupled with the light-emitting module so as to be able to pivot together with the light-emitting module.
It is preferable that the light-emitting module has a first holder supported on the hinge pin, a recessed portion formed at the engagement surface of the first holder, into which recessed portion the photodetector array is correspondingly inserted, and the laser diode array is installed in the recessed portion to be exposed toward the light-receiving module.
On the other hand, it is preferable that the light-receiving module has a second holder for supporting the photodetector array installed at a projected leading edge thereof; a base installed at the display and provided with an opening for supporting the second holder to be movable inward and outward; and an elastic member installed in the base for elastically biasing the second holder outward so that the second holder can be projected to the outside of the base.
In addition, it is preferable that the optical connector further has a positioning unit for guiding the light-receiving module so that the light-receiving module can be joined to the light-emitting module, and for preventing unstable movement of the light-receiving module when the light-receiving module is joined to the light-emitting module, and the positioning unit includes a plurality of reference holes formed at the engagement surface of the light-emitting module in a first case, and the light-receiving module in a second case; guide pins installed at the light-receiving module if the reference holes are installed in the light-emitting module, and at the light-emitting module if the reference holes are installed at the light-receiving module, to face the reference holes; and a pressing member for elastically pressing against one side of the light-emitting module in the direction of the axis of the hinge pin.
In addition, it is preferable that the positioning unit further has a pair of first main electrodes installed to be elastically movable within two respective reference holes, and elastic members for elastically pressing the respective first main electrodes outward; and the guide pins include a pair of second main electrodes made of a conductive material so as to be electrically connected to the respective first main electrodes and to electrically connect the display to a main power source of the main body when the display is connected to the main body.
In addition, it is preferable that the display connection structure further has a switching device for electrically connecting or disconnecting the first main electrodes and the second main electrodes one by one during assembly or disassembly of the main body and the display, and the switching device has a pair of elastic switches provided in the light-emitting module to correspond to the respective first main electrodes, the elastic switches being positioned at different distances from the first main electrodes so that the first main electrodes are connected to or disconnected from the switches one by one when the first main electrodes approach or are separated from the elastic switches; and when the modules are separated from each other, the first main electrodes and the second main electrodes are separated from each other after the first main electrodes are separated from the respective elastic switches one by one.
In addition, it is preferable that the light-emitting module has a first holder, at a leading end surface of which a recessed portion, into which the photodetector array is inserted when the modules are connected to each other, is formed, the first holder supporting the laser diode array in the recessed portion so that the laser diode array can be exposed toward the outside; a first case pivotably installed at the main body for supporting the first holder so that the first holder can be moved inward and outward and the recessed portion can face the light-receiving module; and an elastic member installed in the first case for pressing the first holder toward the outside of the first case.
In addition, it is preferable that the optical connector further has a second connection unit for connecting the light-emitting module and the light-receiving module to each other so that optical signal transmission can be performed between the modules positioned a remote distance from each other, and the second connection unit has an optical fiber bundle installed to correspondingly face the light-emitting module and the light-receiving module for transmitting light beams emitted from the laser diode array to the light-receiving module; a first coupler for coupling one end of the optical fiber bundle to the light-emitting module; and a second coupler for coupling the other end of the optical fiber bundle to the light-receiving module.
It is preferable that the first coupler has a light-receiving array for receiving light beams emitted from the light-emitting module; a first holder for supporting the light-receiving array at a leading end thereof so that the light-receiving array can be connected to one end of the optical fiber bundle; a first body provided with through-holes for supporting the first holder so that the first holder can move inward and outward; an elastic member installed in the first body for elastically pressing the first holder outward; elastically deformable hook members installed in the first body so as to be hooked in locking slots formed at the light-emitting module when the first coupler is coupled to the light-emitting module; and release buttons installed to be moved inward and outward through the respective through-holes for releasing the hook members from the locking slots.
On the other hand, it is preferable that the second coupler has a light-emitting array for emitting light beams to be transmitted through the optical fiber bundle; a second holder for supporting the light-emitting array at a leading end thereof so that the light-emitting array can be connected to the other end of the optical fiber bundle; a second body provided with through-holes for supporting the second holder so that the second holder can move inward and outward; an elastic member installed in the second body for elastically pressing the second holder outward; elastically deformable hook members installed in the second body so as to be hooked in locking slots formed at the light-receiving module when the second coupler is coupled to the light-receiving module; and release buttons installed to be moved inward and outward through the respective through-holes for releasing the hook members from the locking slots.
It is preferable that a power connection-disconnection device is further provided for stopping the operation of the laser diodes during disassembly, by selectively connecting or disconnecting the power connections between the light-emitting module and the light-receiving module when the display and the main body are assembled or disassembled. The power connection-disconnection device has an auxiliary power source for powering the laser diode array; a driving portion provided at the main body for driving the laser diodes; a pair of first auxiliary electrodes installed at the light-emitting module and electrically connected to the auxiliary power source and the driving portion, respectively; and a pair of second auxiliary electrodes installed at the light-receiving module to be connected to the respective first auxiliary electrodes when the modules are assembled, and electrically connected to each other so that the power of the auxiliary power source can be transferred to the driving portion via the first auxiliary electrodes.
In addition, it is preferable that the power connection-disconnection device further has a pair of connection switches, installed within the light-emitting module so as to correspond to the respective first auxiliary electrodes, positioned at different distances from the first auxiliary electrodes so as to be connected to or disconnected from the first auxiliary electrodes through elastic deformation one by one when the display and the main body are assembled or disassembled, and electrically connected to the driving portion and the auxiliary power source, respectively.
It is preferable that the display connection structure further has at least one pair of assembly-disassembly angle adjusting unit that restricts assembly-disassembly of the display so that the display can be connected to or disconnected from the main body only at a predetermined angle with respect to the main body, and can be connected to the main body with ease, and the assembly-disassembly angle adjusting device having a first adjustment portion for restricting the assembly-disassembly angle between the hinge pin and the housing; and a second adjustment portion for automatically returning the optical connector to a predetermined position so that the position of the optical connector can be aligned with the assembly-disassembly angle adjusted by the first adjustment portion.
It is preferable that the first adjustment portion includes an engagement pin formed to be projected from a side of the housing; and a cover member installed at the main body so as to cover a portion of the hinge pin, and having a guide groove provided at a side of the cover member to correspond to the engagement pin for guiding the engagement pin at the assembly-disassembly angle, and having an engagement groove formed to be continued from the guide groove so as to prevent the engagement pin from being separated from the engagement groove at angles other than the assembly-disassembly angle.
On the other hand, it is preferable that the second adjustment portion includes a support member installed at the main body, and having a first housing portion formed to be projected from a side of the support member to have a cylindrical shape and a predetermined radius, and a second housing portion formed to have a larger radius than the first housing portion by a predetermined distance so that stop jaws can be formed at boundaries with the first housing portion; a pivotable member one end of which is connected to the optical connector and the other end of which is rotatably housed in the first housing portion, and which is provided with a support portion formed in a circumferential direction so as to be projected from an end surface thereof and to correspond to the first housing portion; a pivot spring installed between the pivotable member and the support member so that both ends thereof can be selectively supported by both end portions of the support portion and the stop jaws for providing the pivotable member with a restoring force, and where the pivotable member is positioned by the elastic force of the pivot spring so as to be maintained at the assembly-disassembly angle.
In addition, it is preferable that the second adjustment portion further includes a compression spring installed between the pivotable member and the optical connector for pressing the pivotable member toward the support member.
In addition, it is preferable that an engagement hole is formed at one side of the optical connection so that the one end of the pivotable member can be inserted into the engagement hole, and locking projections are formed to be projected from the inner side of the engagement hole so as to prevent the optical connector from rotating with respect to the pivotable member; and locking slots are formed at the one end of the pivotable member inserted into the engagement hole to correspond to the locking projections.
In addition, it is preferable that the laser diode array is installed at a side surface of the recessed portion formed at the engagement surface of the light-emitting module to be exposed to the cavity of the recessed portion, and the photodetector array is installed at a side of the projected portion of the light-receiving module corresponding to the recessed portion to be exposed to the outside; and therefore light beams emitted from the laser diode array are prevented from traveling toward the outside of the recessed portion.